1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes a liquid crystal (LC) layer between a pair of panels. Each panel includes field-generating electrodes, which, for example, may be pixel and common electrodes. When voltages are applied to the electrodes, an electric field is generated in the LC layer. The electric field controls the orientation of LC molecules in in the LC layer, which adjust the polarization of incident light. An image is then generated based on this light.
An LCD display may also include color filters that output color (e.g., red, green, and/or blue) light. Other LCDs include white sub-pixels for increasing luminance.
When one pixel is formed of four sub-pixels, even-numbered sub-pixels are repeated. This may cause display degradation under certain circumstances. For example, the same polarity may appear by a line unit when displaying a single-color pattern.